


Just A Quickie

by Reddhg87



Series: OHSHC - I SHIP IT!!! [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mommy/Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddhg87/pseuds/Reddhg87
Summary: When Tamaki wants attention, his lover is quick to oblige.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: OHSHC - I SHIP IT!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	Just A Quickie

Tamaki pitched forward onto the bed, landing on his elbows. His eyes were shut tight in an attempt to block out everything else around him. Except for the other person in the room. The same that had just pushed him onto the mattress, and was now forcing him up to his knees. His clothes were long gone, as were those of the individual behind him. It was always the first matter of business when they were alone together like this. Tamaki shuddered lightly when he felt the mattress dip around him with the weight of an additional body on the bed. 

And then he was pinned down, stomach practically flat to the bed. 

A soft whine escaped his lips when he felt the familiar drag of a hard cock across his ass cheek. Fingers laced with his holding him down, and the weight of his lover’s body pressed into his back. 

Tamaki kept his eyes shut, not as tightly now, as he slipped further into that familiar, lust-filled head-space. Lips brushed against the outer shell of his ear and a deep, rich baritone filled up his auditory sense. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

Tamaki couldn’t help the shiver that went down his spine. 

“Me t-too.” He stammered. Those lips smiled and bit gently on his ear, voice purring in satisfaction, then descended to his shoulder and began kissing all along his skin to the other side. Here, they nibbled his earlobe and then immediately began to suck a spot on his neck. 

Tamaki moaned, letting his head drop for a moment, then tipped it back. “No teasing tonight, Kyoya.” He requested in a somewhat whiney voice. 

“If that’s what you wish…daddy.” Kyoya replied, hesitating before the last word in the sentence. Tamaki shivered again underneath him, and the raven-haired vice-president smiled into the skin between his lover’s shoulder blades before planting a kiss there. He sat up, pulling Tamaki with him back onto his knees. 

The blond propped his upper body back on his elbows, chancing a look over his shoulder. Kyoya was reaching for something in the drawer beside the bed. Anticipation rolled through Tamaki, making his breath rattle as it came out. He turned his neck back, closing his eyes once more. A moment later he felt a familiar hand run up the length of his spine and back down in a single gesture. It slipped around his hips and reached downward. 

Kyoya positioned himself between Tamaki’s legs, pushing down on his upper back so his ass stuck up slightly. He coated one finger in the lube then leaned forward over Tamaki’s body to whisper in his ear, “No teasing, as desired.” Then slipped the first finger inside, his other hand wrapping around Tamaki’s erection at the same time.

“Unngh, Kyoya…” Tamaki moaned half in relief, half in pain. His hips shifted, trying to find friction. Kyoya squeezed between his legs, then began to slide his hand up and down the length, thumb rubbing over the slit to collect the moisture there and spread it around. 

“I won’t tease, Tamaki.” Kyoya breathed in his ear. “But I want to hear you beg for it.” He then began to stroke in earnest, sliding a second finger in to join the first and began to scissor them. He stroked around and rubbed until his middle finger prodded in just the right spot. Tamaki keened beneath him, throwing his head back. “Does that feel good?” Kyoya bent so his mouth was next to Tamaki’s ear once more. “Are you ready for more?” 

Tamaki nodded ferociously, eyes clenched. Kyoya watched as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his boyfriend’s face. He leaned in and swiped his tongue along the trail, capturing the salty moisture while he ran the pad of his thumb over the slit of Tamaki’s cock again. Before the blond had the chance to react, Kyoya pushed in a third finger and began to pump all three in and out, matching the speed to his strokes along Tamaki’s hard length. 

“Fuck, Kyoya…” Tamaki panted heavily, hips pushing forward and back trying to meet the rhythm. “I…I need you. Please.” 

“As you wish, my lord.” Kyoya purred, utilizing one of varying titles Tamaki had as “King” of the Host Club. 

He withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lube, spreading a generous amount along his own length. He leaned over Tamaki once more, pressing his chest to the younger boy’s back. He wove the fingers of their left hands together, his right coming up from between Tamaki’s thighs to hold his hip and stroke the skin there softly. “Shall we begin?” 

“Yes, Kyo, please.” 

Kyoya smiled and kissed Tamaki’s temple. He reached down again, wrapping his hand around Tamaki’s erection and began to stroke as he slid just the head of his own cock inside that delicious heat. “You always feel so wonderful.” Kyoya breathed. 

“Nnnggh…Kyoya.” Tamaki moaned, fists clenching the sheets below him. Kyoya slid in halfway then paused, drawing his right hand up Tamaki’s length in a slow, languid motion. The blond howled, pushing his hips backward to meet more of Kyoya, and then thrust forward into the older boy’s palm. Kyoya pushed in the rest of the way, letting out a deep sigh once he was fully sheethed. 

He remained still for a few moments to allow Tamaki to fully adjust to the complete intrusion, shifting his hips back and forth and side to side. He felt Tamaki quake underneath him, muscles moving beneath the skin as his body stretched and settled into position. Kyoya knew exactly when the other boy was ready to keep going. He would settle onto his elbows, hips stilling in just the right place where he felt comfortable. The smallest change in the position of his shoulders told Kyoya it was ok to move. 

Tamaki felt Kyoya shift behind him and sucked in a breath. His boyfriend withdrew halfway and then pushed back in without a word. Tamaki’s eyes fluttered and rolled up as a low moan escaped his throat. He let his head tip back and gripped the sheets harder. Kyoya pulled out again and pushed back in faster this time, almost immediately pulling out once more to slam back in. Tamaki cried out this time, dropping his head back down. He closed his eyes and let the wash of pleasure fall over and around him as Kyoya’s strokes picked up speed, both inside and out. 

He pushed his hips back as Kyoya snapped his forward, filling the room with the sound of skin sliding against skin, a delicious background to the grunts and groans from both young men. Kyoya leaned over and licked the outside of Tamaki’s ear. “Always so tight for me, Tamaki. No matter how much I stretch you first.” 

Kyoya squeezed and slid his hand up and down Tamaki’s cock at a fast pace, almost matching the speed of his hips. He didn’t want Tamaki to come quite yet. But the Host Club president was close. Kyoya could tell from how drawn up his balls were when he slipped his hand down to cup and roll them.  
“Ungh! Kyoya, please!” Tamaki cried. 

“Not yet, my lord.” Kyoya purred, then dipped his head to bite gently on Tamaki’s shoulder. He lathed his tongue over the same spot and began to suck on the mark. Tamaki let out a shaky breath and pushed his hips back at the same time Kyoya thrust forward. He slid deep inside, the head of his dick bumping into Tamaki’s prostate, making the blond cry out louder than he had been. His voice echoed off the walls of the room around them. 

Tamaki was desperate now. He moved his hips in rhythm with Kyoya’s hand, frantically seeking release. But that hand closed around his length and squeezed again. 

“Kyo...I can’t…I need…” 

“What do you need?” Kyoya whispered as he continued to piston his hips forward and back. 

“More. Harder. Faster. Please, Kyoya.” 

A satisfied smirk slowly pulled at the Shadow King’s lips. He bent down low, just shy of resting his full body weight on Tamaki’s back. “Tell me first, who does this ass belong to?” 

“You, Kyo…ya.” Tamaki moaned the vice president’s name as his cock hit deep. His brain chose that moment to focus solely on the drag of Kyoya’s length from his body and slick slide of it back in as his boyfriend pounded into him. He thought he heard that deep voice asking him another question, but his mind was lost in that thick haze of sex-induced pleasure. 

“I didn’t…fuck…catch that.” Tamaki panted as he came back. 

“I asked you who is fucking you.” Kyoya punctuated his statement with a sharp snap of his hips. Tamaki nearly lost his balance, but remained on his elbows. He felt Kyoya’s hand slide up his back, his neck, and thread into his hair. Fingers curled around his blond locks and pulled, pulling his head back. “Who is the only one that gets to fuck you, Tamaki?” 

“You! Oh god, you, Kyoya!”

Kyoya loosened his grip, but maintained his hold. He pulled at Tamaki’s hair with his left hand while his right continued to slide up and down the younger’s boy’s length at a ferocious pace now. He knew that his prince wasn’t going to last much longer. Kyoya was almost there, as well. He just needed a little more… 

“Come for me, Tamaki.” He whispered in his boyfriend’s ear. “Come hard.” 

Tamaki thrust forward one more time and screamed. His eyes clenched tight and he was sure his nails tore the sheets. Something resembling Kyoya’s name echoed around the room as his dick pulsed in Kyoya’s hand, spurting onto the sheets below him. Kyoya grunted behind him, still pounding into him, moving faster and faster until he cried out Tamaki’s name and stilled, spilling his seed deep inside. 

Kyoya put his hands out to catch himself on the mattress so that he didn’t collapse on his boyfriend. He didn’t pull out right away, wanting to maintain the connection between them for as long as possible. He slid one hand up the length of Tamaki’s spine and into his hair to massage the younger boy’s scalp. Tamaki panted underneath him, body still shaking with release, but Kyoya could hear the distinct purr of contentment in between his breaths. 

He drew his boyfriend down to the bed so they lay side by side, bodies still connected. Kyoya pressed his chest into Tamaki’s back and twisted their legs together. 

“Kyoya?” Tamaki asked once he gained his breath back. 

“Yes, my love?” 

“Will you always fuck me like that?” 

Kyoya smiled and kissed the back of Tamaki’s neck. He wrapped one arm around the blond’s torso, pulling him even closer. 

“I’ll fuck you any way you wish, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
